A sad tragedy
by pandabear1415
Summary: Sakura a girl who has a father who would always drink and get drunk everyday and abuses her while she protects her lil bro from him,then comes ino trying to help her but will she let her before its too late
1. Chapter 1

**I made a new story…I actually made this story for english class and I had a few friends read it and they like it so I decided to put this up in fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"hey ino, want to ditch class today"

"I can't I have to go to science class today or I will be in big trouble with my dad if he hears I cut class again"

"oh damn that sucks"

"yea I know"

Ring Ring Ring

"there goes the bell, later guys"

"Later" chorused her friends together.

* * *

Science class has started and everyone was listening quietly to what the teacher was saying except Ino who was looking in her pocket mirror and fixing her hair, but when the teacher announce a project and was also assigning partners to do the project together her head shot up at started listening to every other name.

"Ino you are to be Sakura's partner" Kurenai-sensei had told her and went to other names and assigned everyone their partners.

Ino was wondering who was Sakura and looked around the classroom to find out who was her. Until, she saw a pink hair girl heading to her and had introduced her as Sakura. Then Sakura had sat down next to her and they both had talked about their project. Both had planned when they will meet to work for the projects.

"Why don't we go over to your house to do the project" Ino had told Sakura.

"Ummm why don't we just go to the library instead" asked Sakura. Ino had agreed, so the rest of the period they started to discuss their project together. When the bell rang they got up and left to go to their next period. The rest of the day went by until it was the end of the day and everyone headed home.

When Sakura had gone home, she had stopped by her neighbor's apartment to pick up her little brother. She had knocked on the door and waited for the door to open and saw a tall woman on the other side of the door.

"Hey Tsunade, I came here to pick up Shou-chan"

"Oh Sakura, he is in the living room. Why don't you come in?" asked Tsunade.

"oh no I can't I have to get home or my father will worry"

"Oh alright, I will get him" Tsunade had told her while she left to bring back a little boy that is no older than 4 years old.

"Onee-chan" the little boy named Shoutaro had shouted to his older sister. Sakura was happy to see him and they both bid good-bye and headed to their house. When Sakura had saw a few bottle of beer scattered on the kitchen table.

"Shou-chan, go to your room and play with your toys"

"Okay onee-chan"

Sakura had saw her brother go to his room and went to her father's room and saw him on his bed sleeping and was glad he wasn't awake to notice that they were late. So she went to her living room and saw a picture of her mom on the table and told her he missed her and wish she was here.

So after that she went to her room and did her homework and fell asleep while doing her homework.

**So how is it, it just the first chapter and I kno it short but I will add more the next chapter.**

**So please review I want to know how it is. So I can continue**

**~pandabear1415**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is the second chapter im so sorry it was late but I was really busy and tired with school and track which got me even more tired plus since im a senior I got a lot of stuff to be doing right now. So enough of me talking here it is the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way**

Then the next morning school has started and everyone was sitting in their seats quietly while Kurenai – sensei was taking their attendance. Ino was in her seat while listening for her name and she shouted to the teacher that she was here.

"Hmm Sakura isn't here today" Kurenai-sensei has said while taking attendance. Ino had seen that too and wondered why she wasn't here.

So she was going to make it a mission and go over to her place to find out why she didn't go to school. It was strange though because she really doesn't care for others but herself. So she was wondering why she was caring for a girl she barely knows. So she was going to think about that another time.

When the last bell of the day rang, Ino was heading over Sakura's house. But someone had called her name and she stopped by the exit of the school.

"Hey Ino" one of her friends has said.

"oh hey" Ino had responded who was in a hurry to leave.

"Want to go to the mall with us" has said one of her friends.

"I would love to, but I have to go somewhere today. Sorry, maybe next time" Ino has said to her friends, while walking away from them before they try to talk her out of it and make her go to the mall with them.

Then after the whole bus ride to her house, she finally had arrived at her house. Ino had walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. She had waited for someone to open the door. When she heard the click of the door, she waited to greet to whomever that was on the other side of the door.

When she saw who was at the other side of the door, she didn't expect it to be a middle age man, who looked like he was drunk. "Umm hi, Im looking for Sakura" asked Amber.

**So here it is the second chapter sorry again that I didn't update.**

**Please R&R**

**~pandabear1415**


End file.
